Livin' La Vida Loca
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: Sabertooth has finaly lost it! thats right he's gona freakin off the wall! lol find out what happens when he gets a wild hair an decides to put out his first music video!


Ok Ok Ok I know your sitin here lookin at this goin. OMG NO! She Didn't! But the lil demon cat in me just said hey! this would be so funny! So yes this is Sabertooth sining Livin' La Vida Loca! Enjoy an Review please! Oh an btw Thanks to Mike who plays one of the Sabertooths in my Brotherhood of Mutants RPG he helped me capture creeds accent in this lil fic!  
  
-------------  
  
**Jubilee just smiled to herself as she settled down infront of the TV remote in hand. Several of the others were in the room , Scott was siting on the loveseat with Jean, an Stormy was talking to Hank about something or other. The professor wheels in quietly an gave a friendly smile to those around, a black cat curled upon his lap which everyone was suspicious of. Logan entered an smirked alil at Jubilee as he sat down beside her an leaned back cigar in hand.  
Lee fliped the channels boredly till she came to VH1.  
As she paused on the music channel a add came up for a new Video!   
A grin came across her face an she settled herself back on the couch an took a drink of her soda.  
  
At the bottom of the screan it read.**  
  
_Livin'La Vida Loca  
By: Sabertooth  
Album: Kitty Cat's Meow_  
  
**"Omg.." lee droped her soda as the music began.  
  
The sound of trumpets an horns of all kinds sounding to a fast drumbeat that you just had to move to echoed tehr oom as everyoen turned to look at the tv. The Camera zoomed in an out of the gathered group of dances moving a few women in blood colored dresses dancing . Showing off what they had in the sexyist ways posible while keeping in the rythem.**  
  
_"Frail's inta superstition  
Black cats an' vodoo dolls  
Ah feel a premonition  
that frail gonna make me fall"_  
  
**Image cuts to one of birdie an creed laying on a canopied bed candels lit about the room giving it an sensual glow. Birdie reaches over taking a cherry form a silver bowl an teases creeds lips with it as a black cat runs acros sthe foot of the bed.**  
  
_"Frail's into new sensations   
New kicks in th' candlelight  
She's like a new addiction   
Fer every day an' night."_  
  
**The image returns to one of creed an bridie in the same room, bridies reache souts lowly taking up a blood colroed candel an openes creeds shirt showing of fhis well toned chest an rock hard abdomne then take sthe candel an pours it slowly from center of hsi chest down to his navel. Creed arches up eyes closed an what coudl be a feral growl comming from his lips.**  
  
_"She'll make ya take yer   
Clothes off an' go dancin' in th' rain   
She'll make ya live her crazy life   
But she'll take away yer pain   
Like a bullet t' yer brain "  
_  
**Images of a group of people pulling off coats an blouses they are still dancing an they snap the garmets out beside them before turning to their partners, once more creed an bridie are there, birdie has managed to entice him out of his coat an his silk shirt is being soaked he lifts birdie up an spins her around.**  
  
_"Upside Inside Out   
Frail's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull ya down   
Livin' la vida loca   
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's th' color of mocha   
She will wear ya out   
Livin' la vida loca   
Frail's livin' la vida loca "  
_  
**On the dance floor the men are being pushed bakc then puleld ofrward an teh women pressing close to them before the women turn pressing their backs to the mens chest an doing a slight shimmy down the front shaking an rolling their hips. On the stage creeds doin a few pelvic thrust in his own imitation of Ricky Martin**.   
  
_"Woke up in New York City   
In a funky cheap hotel   
So she took mah heart  
And she took mah money  
She must've slipped me a micky last night  
She never drinks th' water   
And makes ya order   
French champagne   
Once ya had a taste o' her  
You'll never be th' same Yeah, she'll make ya go insane "_  
  
**The scean cuts back to one of creed waking up in a dirty rund own hotel in the lower part of Hells Kitchen in NYC, he's missing his wallet an alone. Suddenly Biridie steps in an gives him an enticing grin before lureing him out a window an down a fire escape. Suddenly they are dressed in fancy evening wear. Cree din ablack tux with his favorite pink shirt, an birdie with a lusious red evening gown which shows off her curves perfectly. Creed ordering them champagne then her pulling him to his feet as a band in the background continues playing an enticing him out to dance with her.**  
  
_"She'll make ya take yer   
Clothes off an' go dancin' in th' rain   
She'll make ya live her crazy life   
Until ya go insane   
No, you'll never be th' same "_  
  
**Once more the scean as was before a group of people out dancing in teh rain creed an bridie laughing an rchansinge ach other this time threw the throng of people. Then it cuts back to the club where creeds singing an he once more starts up the chours.**  
  
_"Upside Inside Out   
Frail's livin' la vida loca   
She'll push and pull ya down   
Livin' la vida loca   
Her lips are devil red   
And her skin's th' color of mocha   
She will wear ya out   
Livin' la vida loca   
Livin' la vida loca   
Livin' la vida loca   
Frail's Livin' la vida loca "_  
  
**Creeds continuting to dance when birdie is suddenly on stage with him he takes her hand an spins her around causing the flamingo style party dress she is wearingt o flare out an show off her well toned legs. Even with the high heels on the top of her head still only comes to teh base of creeds chest. She pushes him back then draws him forward again before leaning back herself then releasing himt o turn her back to him. Then following the same as the girls onthe floor shakes her hips an continues on with the dance as the video ends.**

**  
  
Mean While back at the X-Mansion Jubilee reaches over an turns of fteh tv as htough she were afraid something might jump out an eat her. She blinks an looked around the oddly now scilent room her eyes falling on each individual... Then faster then anyone could have ever imaged the entire group gets up an Bolts for the door each muterings omething about having somethingt o do an never wanting to watch tv again...**


End file.
